Portals
Summary: Portals are, simply put, natural gateways and entrances to different universes. They are what link the multiverse's realms together. All universes are at least linked to one other universe with a dimensional portal, and all universes are linked to a universe called the Prime Universe, hence the name. The Prime Universe is linked to ALL universes, with no exception. This rule in the universal theory was discovered by Jimmy Neutron, and elaborated on by the original PSaLD. In the Prime iteration of the multiverse, where Jimmy Neutron originated, there were rarely any portals around. This was because the dimensions within reality were mostly stable, and weren't tampered with before the First Multiversal Reset. This reset, thanks to Jimmy Neutron, saved the multiverse but in the process pocked countless holes in the infinite amount of universes in the multiverse, thus making them linked. There are an uncountable amount of portals within the multiverse at the current moment, and are disguised/imbued into objects that the portal happens to overlap with in three-dimensional space. For example, a portal could take up the same space as a tree, and over time the tree and the portal would become one in the same, resulting in some strange actions to happen around that said tree. Portals are a large producer/radiator of J-N particles. Jimmy-Neutrino particles are what powers portals and keeps them stable/able to sustain themselves without collapsing on themselves. Spatial portals and wormholes, especially interdimensional ones require gargantuan amounts of energy to keep open, and J-N particles, being the miracle particle they are, can keep them open without any detrimental effects on the spaces around them like detonations or radiation poisoning etc. Appearance Portals can come in many shapes and forms, boundless to how they take up three-dimensional space. Most portals are circular or elliptical, and flat/two-dimensional. The size can vary due to where they are situated, including what object the overlap on, and their colours are usually blue, white and black. Some portals can become more exotic colours thanks to their temperature. Portals can also become strange shapes, like the shapes of humans, square, triangular, hexagonal and the like. These weird shapes are due to how the portal is used, and what environment it is in (portals that are distinctly human-shaped are most likely used very frequently by humanoid creatures, and portals that are geometric shapes like hexagons and octagons could be that shape due to the pressures pushing down on it). Portal Classifications PSaLD has a process of identifying and documenting new portals they discover. The portal in question is researched, then documented in this manner: Name: Portal Designation: Universe Link: Stalin Scale: Portal Classification: Age: The following is a brief explanation of what these classifications mean, and how PSaLD members perform their job in placing the portal into these categories. Name: The scientific name for the portal. Mostly acronyms, sometimes single words. Is referred to by this name in reports to either; general public (if necessary) and colloquial speak. Portal designation: The logistical name for the portal. Will be divided into three numbers: multiversal date discovered, location within Prime universe, and amount of times used on date discovered. For example, the Reality Oscillating Corporeal Configurator (R.O.C.C) tree’s designation is “548.546.73”. The multiversal date is ‘548’, which can be divided up into three key numbers ‘5’, ‘4’, and ‘8’. The ‘5’ represents the solar cycle the portal was discovered on (this portal had been discovered in 5 rotations of our sun around the galaxy). The ‘4’ represents the galactic cycle it was discovered on (the portal had been discovered in 4 rotations of our galaxy orbiting within our local galaxy cluster). The ‘8’ represents the amount of times the universe has collapsed in on itself into a ‘Big Crunch’ (the universe had reset itself 8 times before the discovery of this portal). Numbers with more than one digit will separate accordingly. The location within the prime universe for the R.O.C.C tree is ‘546’. This number can be split into three numbers ‘5’, ‘4’, and ‘6’. The ‘5’ represents the planetary location of where the portal resides (5 equals the coordinates 37.8136° S, 144.9631° E of latitude and longitude). The ‘4’ represents which galaxy the portal resides in (the 4th galaxy is the Milky Way). The ‘6’ represents which of the thirteen prime and subprime universes the portal resides in (the 6th universe within the eleven universes is the ‘prime universe’, being directly in the middle of all universes East and West to itself, with five subprime universes on each side). The amount of times the portal had been used before date of discovery for the R.O.C.C tree is ‘74’. This indicates that, stored on the portal’s primary memory bank, the portal had been opened and closed 74 times throughout its entire lifespan (which does in fact span across multiple dimensional timelines). Since not all portals possess a memory bank of any shape or form, the last digit of the designation is not required. Universe link: the link between two (or more) universes this portal leads to. Universal links are written in the following format: universe → universe. The base universe is where Jimmy-Neutrino (J-N) particles flow out of and the appendix universe is where J-N particles are not fed through. Within the Prime universe, all portal within in ALWAYS have J-N particles flowing out of any portal, no exceptions. This is why the universe is called the ‘Prime’ universe - it is the universe where every other universe is interconnected to. “Subprime’ universes additionally have some connections where J-N particles flow into, but also some which do not which makes them subprime of nature. There are 12 sub-prime universes within the multiverse, with five on the East and West of the Prime universe Universal order: Prime 1 Prime 2 Prime 3 Prime 4 Prime 5 Prime universe (Prime 6) Prime 7 Prime 8 Prime 9 Prime 10 Prime 11 However, it can also classified as this: Subprime -5 Subprime -4 Subprime -3 Subprime -2 Subprime -1 Prime universe (Universe 0) Subprime 1 Subprime 2 Subprime 3 Subprime 4 Subprime 5 Depending on which situation you are in, one classification of prime universe may be more potent than another. The ‘appendix universe’ is the universe that does not receive J-N particles from their end of the portal. The appendix universe, additionally, when connected to the prime universe can be either subprime universe or another appendix universe. The appendix universe CANNOT be the prime universe. The appendix universe, when not a subprime universe, is designated in this formula: Universes East to the prime universe are measured A to Z, 1 to 100, and then AA to ZZ, 1 to 100 and so on, and universes West to the prime universe are measured in A to Z, -1 to -100, then AA to ZZ, -1 to -100 and so forth. For example, the R.O.C.C tree’s universe link is Prime → M -37. M -37 is 1337 universes West from the Prime universe. Stalin Scale Rating: A rating for the potency of portals. Portals are dimensional fissures, a rip within the fabric of reality, and therefore can be different sizes and shapes. A good way to represent this is tears on a piece of thick fabric. The deeper or larger the rip, the more potency it has. The Stalin scale goes as low as 1, and as high as 20, where 1 is very weak and 20 is very strong. Portal potency ranks: 1: Dormant. Portals with a Stalin Scale of 1 have zero activity whatsoever apart from a near-indetectable trail of J-N particles trickling from the dimensional fissure. Portals that are dormant require energies to jump-start it to actually let matter through. Depending on the energies, the portal can be given a Stalin Scale rating artificially. 2 to 5: Portals that are of this scale are considered weak to barely mild. Portals with a rank of 2 to 3 are the bare minimum to classify as portals, and can only let things like sound through, and maybe sight as they aren’t potent enough to transfer matter through them. Portals with a rank of 4 to 5 have the possibility to do this, but it is unlikely and unreliable, and most likely will only apply to small objects (items smaller than the palm, ranging from rocks to atoms and particles). 6 to 12: Portals that are of this scale are considered mild to ‘standard’ in potency. These portals generally fall within the useful range, as fissures with a rank of 6 to 9 are considered mild to useful, and are used for quick transport of objects through universes without stepping through them. A ranking of 10 to 12 is considered ‘standard’, which constitutes as the regular, most frequent level of portal (apart from dormant). These portals are able to at least one person through it at any given moment (10 fits one, 11 fits two, 12 fits three to five), and are easy transport between universes without using any object to forcefully rip a tear in between universes. 13 to 16: Portals that are of this scale are considered powerful to mildly hazardous. Rankings of 13 and 14 constitute with great realistic-styled visual and audio sensory when entering and exiting portals, where a portal within a doorway can simply and smoothly lead into the universe seamlessly. These portals can fit many people through the gateway at once, up to twenty at a time. Portals with a ranking of 15 to 16 start to border on the detrimental line, with them emitting a slight gravitational pull (15 is barely noticeable, 16 is like a mild wind), and will usually glow extremely brightly, be temperatures extremely hot or cold and emit frequencies unpleasant to hear. 17 - 20: Portals that are of this scale are considered dangerous to catastrophic. Portals of this kind are very rare, and happen to be the cause of many natural disasters many scientists chalk off as earthquakes, tsunamis and sinkholes. Portals with a ranking of 17 possess extremely high temperatures, reaching the temperature of the sun’s surface, and require heat-resistant gear to enter. Gravitational pull is very strong here. Portals with a ranking of 18 have a detrimental effect on the surrounding area, able to vaporise surrounding environments with radii ranging from 10 meters to 100 meters. The gravitational pull can rip trees from their roots and into the portal, and going through one is nearly impossible. Portals with a ranking of 19 are devastating to the surrounding environment, with an impossible gravitational and magnetic field, able to rip all the iron out of your blood and display spaghettifying effects on your body upon entry. These portals are usually what causes some natural disasters, such as sinkholes. These portals at their most powerful can range from 100 km across, occur underneath the Earth and spew up magma. Scientists are currently monitoring these portals to see whether it will trigger Yosemite’s eruption. Portals with a ranking of 20 are most likely black holes (black holes scanned by Soviet satellites have displayed emitting J-N radiation, indicating it is portal to another dimension. However, these portals are impossible to enter. These portals have masses that are many times the mass of our sun, an immense gravitational pull and do not emit Hawking Radiation due to J-N particles creating a J-N field around it, distancing it from thermodynamics. Keep in mind these portals between the rankings 17 to 20 last for very small periods of time as they are very unstable due to the sheer unregulated amount of J-N particles they emit (portals ranked 17 to 18 can last from 30 minutes to half a minute, 19-ranked portals last fractions of a second to less that 12 attoseconds, the smallest amount of time measurable, and portals of 20 can last from nothing at all to indefinitely, as the Jimmy Neutrino field sustains it). Portal Classification: classification of the amount of risk involved when entering through a portal. Portals can have certain effects on matter that enters through them, mostly affecting the biological and technological. Portal risk factors: -Benefiting -Benign -Risk factor 1 -Risk factor 2 -Risk factor 3 -Risk factor 4 -Risk factor 5 -Risk factor 6 Benefiting portals have positive effects on matter that enter through the portal. For example, certain portals may have a ‘restoring’ feature to them, able to rejuvenate a biological item. One of these portals is theorized to be the basis of legendary myth, like the river Styx from ancient Greek mythology or the fountain of Youth. Benign portals have no effects whatsoever in matter entering them. Portals with a risk factor of 1 to 2 has some sort of effect on the user entering, mainly minor and inconsequential. Portals with risk factors of 1 can make the user be a little disoriented when exiting them, but usually recover in minutes and has no long-lasting effects. Portals with a risk factor of 2 can possibly give nauseating effects onto the user like stomach aches and headaches, but nothing too major. Portals with risk factors of 3 to 4 are more punishing on the user. Portal factors of three start to have physically-changing effects on the user’s muscles and organs, and can have a range of ailments like giving them illness and obesity plus lack of muscle. Portals with risk factors of 4 begin to border the ‘abracadabra’ effect, where entire parts of the body can be left behind when exiting a portal. The abracadabra effect can be due to a number of things, but the majority of cases are due to the fact that some energies just can’t pass through portals that well. Portals with a risk factor of 5 can destroy a person’s body completely. At least, they can lose a few limbs if lucky, and at most will completely vaportise the matter entering and exiting: i.e, an incineration machine. Portals with a risk factor of 6 can and will destroy the physical matter entering 100% of the time, making them impossible to enter, and not only that but erase people from existence entirely. This means when they enter the portal, their entire timeline is wiped from the face of the multiverse. Age: The subsequent age of the portal. Most portals are aged as long as the multiverse and classified as such: ‘older than the universe’ which refers to the Prime universe. All ages refer to the Prime universe, and Prime universe only. The only time when portal ages won’t be older than the universe would be when they are artificially created or stimulated by outside sources.